


What there was (love) behind his blue eyes

by laradelay



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { Dunkirk - Angst, Introspective - Alex/Gibson }Alex realizes why he hated Gibson so much.





	What there was (love) behind his blue eyes

Alex gets up from the bed, he grabs the bottle and he drinks the beer in one gulp, until he throws it against the wall by making it break in a thousand pieces: the fragments of glass are everywhere on the floor like corpses.  
  
" _Whore_ " Alex hisses through his gritted teeth as soon as the _female prostitute_ with _eyes like sapphires_ runs away, since she's so scared of his violent behaviour.   
  
He cleans his mouth with the sleeve of his dirty shirt, then he puts his palm on the window and he shivers, thinking back to him once again.   
  
And, all of a sudden, _Alex realizes why he hated Gibson so much_ : because he could've fallen in love with his blue eyes. They haunt him.   
  
The war is over on the outside but not on the inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy it? I would like to write other s about them.


End file.
